


First Time In Competition

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By JaneWhen Ares gets a new warrior woman to replace Xena, is that jealousy she's feeling?





	First Time In Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters that were seen on Xena: Warrior Princess, do not belong to me, so please don’t sue me.
> 
> I’ve got bills to pay!!!
> 
> VIOLENCE: (How am a supposed to write about Xena with no violence? Even the show can’t do without it) All in all average, I suppose.
> 
> SEX/SUBTEXT: Not a bit- this story is completely clean!
> 
> RATING: PG ?!
> 
> WRITER’S NOTE: I have no idea when this takes place, but this is my first story, and I liked to keep both Ares and Xena in character (at least for the first part of the story!). As almost all the other stories about them focus on romance, I chose to explore more of the actual relationship between them.
> 
> SHORT SUMMARY: When Ares gets a new warrior woman to replace Xena, is that jealousy she’s feeling?

### 1.A Little Battle to Start the Day Off

The whole city was full of people rushing around. There were men trying to protect the walls. Arrows were shot from both sides of the city wall, and some hit their targets.

 _Now is the time to get some back up,_ Xena thought. “FIRE!” she shouted to the men, standing ready at the catapults. They fired, taking reasonable numbers away, from the bloodthirsty army, outside. The warrior princess stood on the city wall, her favouriteposition, watching and directing the men. Now, every time she went into battle, she had to triple check she was fighting on the right side, to take away that guilty feeling.

The city doors were torn down and the remaining army charged at the men inside the city. _A classic battle,_ she thought, as Xena leaped into action. She beat every opponent, but not so easily. The warrior princess felt stiff after riding Argo all night, to get here, as well as exhausted from getting no sleep at all.

She made the mistake of concentrating more on herself than the fight, and gave her opponent an easy opening. He made a long gash in her shoulder. Xena felt ashamed that she made the oldest mistake in the book. Angry with herself, perhaps, made a split-second movement and slashed him with her sword.

She felt his warm blood land on her upper chest. Xena got herself under control again. The battle was ending. Why did she kill him? There must’ve been other ways. _The warrior princess followed her warrior instincts,_ she concluded. It was hard getting rid of bad habits.

Suddenly, she felt a shiver down her spine. Her whole body reacted. Xena felt a frightening excitement, build like a knot in her stomach. “Ares…” the warrior princess said, as she relaxed her eyes to calm herself. She gave up trying to look for him, because no matter which way she turned, he always wound up behind her.

“Another victory for the warrior princess,” the god of war said, when he appeared in _front_ of her. This new move slightly surprised her. “Uuh,” he said examining her shoulder, “a little unfocused, aren’t we? On another day you could’ve fought them all at once, in a matter of seconds.”

“Shut up,” Xena ordered- she hated when he pointed out her weaknesses, after spying on her.

Ares ignored it and continued, “So what is it? Old age or this goody act getting to your warrior side?” She gave him a dirty look and started walking. “Your moves are a little off,” the god of war informed her, “perhaps you need a trainer?”

Knowing what he was getting at, she answered, “You already trained me enough for one lifetime!” Just when he was about to speak, she interrupted, “And NO, I will not lead your army! Anything else?” she asked coolly, staring into the distance.

“I just want you- not the warrior. Last chance, Xena.” She stared at him sarcastically. “You know I’m getting tired of waiting- I might as well find somebody else to replace you…”

“Well, you go ahead- that’s just fine with me,” Xena said, her voice still full of sarcasm. Ares was gone in a flash. _Well finally a moment’s peace!_ she told herself, blocking out whatever else she might be feeling. _After all these years of trying, what makes him think he’ll find someone now?_ she asked herself.

### 2.A New Favourite

Xena caught up to Gabrielle on the road. The bard was visiting her family, and Xena didn’t want to take her away, because of a battle. “So how were things in the south?” Gabrielle asked.

“Oh, the usual- town is safe, bad guys behind bars.” The warrior princess answered. She decided to leave Ares out, and her little focus problem shamed her. Suddenly, a big man appeared from the bushes, and jumped onto the road. He was covered in scars to mark his long years in battle.

“I heard lord Ares has chosen a new best warrior, which makes you second best,” he smiled wickedly, “And now I’ll be the one who’s gonna kill you, _former_ warrior princess,” the man said, in a rotten voice.

 _So Ares wasn’t joking, when he said he’d find a replacement,_ Xena thought. “Don’t be so sure,” she answered the man, and stepped into the fight. He turned out a bit stronger than she’d expected. They fought until she disarmed the man and held her sword to his throat. “Now get out of here,” she told him.

“Oh, you think this is over, don’t you? I’ll be back, I’ll never leave you alone, and I “before he could finish talking Xena kicked him in the head. Gabrielle checked his pulse, as he lay on the ground unconscious.

“He’s alive- he’ll just be out for a few minutes,” she told her friend.

* * *

That night by the campfire, Xena looked more thoughtful, than usual. What was she thinking about? Ares, of course. _Yep, he found yet another way to mess with my mind,_ she thought. Not being his number one warrior and obsession really affected her, more than she’d expected. That was the core of her being- the one thing that never changed. She had to get it back. Xena would have to practice harder. Why was she failing like that?

When Gabrielle was asleep, the warrior went away from the camp, into a clearing. It was already dark when she started practicing her sword moves, trying to beat an imaginary foe. All she wore was her black under garment. Xena wasn’t even breaking sweat, after half an hour. There was no force against her sword, and she felt like she was wasting time.

All of a sudden, she felt his energy surround her. She breathed and then said, “Come out Ares, you know that I can feel you.”

“So you can,” the god of war told her, when he appeared.

Xena needed to ask him herself, “And who’s your new play-thing?” She tried desperately to hide her feelings, but wasn’t sure from whom.

“Oh, and you heard about her as well did you?” he asked coolly.

 _Her? Nobody said it was a woman,_ Xena panicked in her thoughts, hoping it didn’t show through to her face. Quickly, to change the subject, before he guessed how she really felt, Xena held up her sword, “Fight me.” A fight with her always excited him in the past, and she needed some indication that things are like that now.

“Having a change of mind? You know I thought you didn’t want me to train you?”

“I don’t,” she answered firmly, “I just asked you to fight me.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” he paused, but Xena’s pride was on the line- she wasn’t about to admit that she’s wrong. “Well I’m sorry, Xena, but you refused. Besides, it’s not like I have the time- I’ve got someone else to train.” With that he vanished, leaving her alone in the dark.

Was this another one of his games? Xena was angry now. How could he replace her so easily? _I’ll get him back for that,_ she thought, _and I’ll prove that I’m better than her,_ Xena told herself angrily. The warrior realized what she’d just thought, _so it is_ _jealousy, over HIM?_ She surprised herself. No mater what the cost, she was going to have to regain her throne as the warrior queen. At least still remaining on the good side.

### 3.Practce Makes Perfect

Over the next week she trained hard. Xena wasn’t exactly sure why she bothered or cared, but it was too confusing to think about, so she dropped it. The warrior chose to hit the trees, instead of thin air, because there was more of an effect. Soon, she gained the incredible force back in her sword.

Xena paused, for a break, after working hard hours. She looked at her sword, cooling down, from the intense blows she performed. Suddenly, she remembered something from her youth she thought she forgot:

~****~

_“We match each other blow by blow,” Ares said, in the middle of a fight._

_“Well I had a good teacher,” Xena pointed out, while making another strike. They fought for a few more minutes and to her surprise she beat him, for the first time._

_“Very good,” he commented, as she lowered her sword. “I have something for you.” The god made a sword appear in his hands. It was wonderfully neat and looked very firm. When Xena held it, it matched her hand perfectly._

_“Thanks!” she said, examining her new weapon._

_“With this may you win every battle. You are ready, my little warrior princess.” She turned to look at him in surprise- he never called her that before. “You are my_ _favourite_ _\- nothing will ever change that.” They looked at each other and Xena let him kiss her._

_~****~_

The memory was so vivid, that she could still taste his lips, yet it was so many years ago. _Well I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,_ she told herself, _he lied about everything else. Why should this be any different?_ A tear run down her face. Xena couldn’t believe it. Why was she so hurt that she isn’t his _little_ warrior princess anymore? It’s just a title. Or is it already part of her? Confused that’s how she felt. Too many questions and no answers. She cradled herself to sleep.

### 4\. Facing the Enemy

At sunrise, that morning, a frightened messenger, woke them up. “Please help me- Athens is under attack! I came to find help, but no one will listen.”

“We’ll help and you go to your allies and ask them for help. Go!” Xena told him raising her voice. _I have a pretty good idea of who that is,_ she guessed. “Gabrielle wake up!” When the bard gave a moan, Xena put on a more serious voice, “Now. We need to get moving.”

They rode at full gallop for quarter of an hour, before they reached the city gates. Xena noticed the army moving in from the west. After what seemed like forever trying to convince the guards they weren’t spies, Xena came up with a quick battle plan.

“I see you’ve got a lot of good archers…” she pointed out, to the commander.

“So, we need more fighters- these arches don’t stand a chance” he answered.

“Not if we use that to our advantage,” Xena said, “let me tell you what I got in mind…”

*** * ***

The army approached the city gates. “They wouldn’t fall for it if we surrender,” Xena explained to the commander, “so we have to make them think that we’re crazy enough to stand and fight. And just when they’ll think they’re winning- WHAM!!!” She hit her fists together, as she grinned wickedly.

“And what if it doesn’t work?” Gabrielle approached them, at the city wall. She looked concerned.

“Gabrielle, you’ve got to have a little faith in me,” Xena encouraged her, “Besides if it really fails, I’ve got a plan B…”

“Well are you going to tell me about it?” the bard wanted to know.

“May be some other time…” She patted her friend on the shoulder, “Get into positions!” Xena shouted to the men.

Athens opened the city gates, and a small sized army stood there to defend it. The men from the outside army began to laugh quietly- because the odds were definitely for them. Their commander was on a horse, wearing a helmet, so nobody could see her face. _Finally we meet,_ Xena thought, guessing that this was Ares’ new warrior, _come on show me how good you really are!_ The woman gave a signal to attack. _Nope, not smart at all,_ Xena told herself, as she felt her pride returning.

About a third of the army charged and believing that their enemies were weak, stepped inside the city gates. “NOW!!!” Xena shouted, as archers responded to her command. The gates were shut and more than three-quarters were shot and a half seriously wounded. The rest were easy targets.

Before the Athenians could rejoice the first part of their victory, the remaining army outside started to break down the gates. “You said you had a plan B?” Gabrielle reminded her friend, worried.

“Stand ready at the catapults,” Xena ordered. She knew that well trained armies, didn’t all stand in a bunch, trying to break down the gates. She could use that to her advantage. “FIRE!!!” The men responded fast to her loud shout, and fired, taking away good numbers of their enemies.

During the first fight Athens lost some men as well. Xena quickly calculated that it would be best to take their chances. The gates were down and what remained of the angry army wouldn’t give up without a fight.

“Now what?” Gabrielle asked her friend over the noise.

“Now it’s back to an old fashioned battle scene!” Xena grinned, as she took out her sword and run into the fight, knocking several off their feet. The bard soon joined her.

As Xena beat her latest opponent, she reached for the sword she’d dropped during the fight. Getting up, she suddenly noticed a woman a few feet away from her. Before she had time to speak, the warrior kicked her in the face, and poor Xena went flying into a wall. _Well now I know why I don’t like unexpected guests,_ Xena thought grimly, after checking for broken bones.

Xena got up with a sword in her hand, and circled her opponent. Now that the helmet was off, she could see that the warrior had flaming red hair and unfriendly brown eyes. _Pay back time,_ Xena thought joyfully, as they their swords clashed. Using a number of complex moves, Xena realised she had quite an opponent on her hands. The girl was fast and agile. It took all of Xena’s concentration to fight her. One wrong move and Xena’s sword went flying out of her hand. Next thing she knew, Xena was on the floor.

“My name is Sara,” said the woman, with her sword ready to kill, “and I’ll be the one to finish you.”

Before Sara could strike her, Xena grabbed a small wooden chair and Sara’s sword got stuck in it. Xena threw it out of the way and began to fight without weapons. She soon realized her opponent wasn’t as good without a sword. In a few minutes Xena beat her.

“Alright kill me and save me the shame…” Sara told her sarcastically.

As much as Xena wanted to get her back for kicking her, she answered, “I’m not going to do that.” Sara’s eyes widened, “ I want you to think carefully about your path.” She paused to examine her reaction, and saw her face completely blank.

“Gabrielle,” Xena got the bard’s attention, “have a little chat with her, okay?” Gabrielle knew that she made the best Greater Good speeches, and started talking to the woman.

### 5.Closure

“Do you think she’ll decide to change and become like you?” Gabrielle asked her friend, that night by the campfire.

“May be. The judges in Athens are fair, so if she really wants to she’ll have the chance.” Xena asked stretching her aching muscles. Gabrielle should’ve known better. Instead of giving her opinion, Xena gave her an over view! “ Now go an get some sleep- it’s been a long day.”

“Are you kidding me? Near that peaceful sound of the waterfall- no problem!” She settled into her bedroll. Xena quietly picked up her sword and went to a large rock overlooking the waterfall. _Well, Gabrielle was right again,_ she thought, _it is beautiful here!_ Not that Xena would ever admit it, to the bard. She looked back at the campfire, which was well away, and began to practice.

All of a sudden, the warrior felt that rush of power she longed to feel. “Come out,” she said, when she got her senses back. Ares appeared in front of her, gently lowering her sword, she forgot at that moment. Somehow Xena was glad he came. After all that’s happened, she really did need to ask him something.

He himself was surprised at how she reacted to him getting another warrior. He hoped it was jealousy. Not knowing what to say, the god chose to compliment her, “Winning that war, with the odds against you, was very impressive!”

“Oh, come on. You’ve seen me do better.” She answered back. There was a short silence, then Xena broke it, “So, does that mean I’m the warrior princess, your chosen again?” Her face and voice were not giving away any feelings.

“Xena, you always were and you always will be.” He walked closer to brush one of her nicely sculpted cheekbones, with a gentle touch. “Is that what’s been bothering you?”

“No, no, of course not.” She pulled away, not wanting to seem weak. “Do you think I like bearing a silly title like that?” She lied convincingly, while a wave of relief swept over her.

 _You really could leave the lying out,_ he thought, _I know you in and out._ He continued, “I just want you to know that…well you will never stop being my favourite warrior princess…” he grinned, “…not in my heart…and…”

“…and you could tell me more, but I wouldn’t believe it anyway,” Xena quickly answered, to avoid any more intimate discussions. Somehow they made her fell dizzy!

“Well, lets just say that even if I wanted to get over my obsession and go on with my life, I would never find anyone better than you. So, it’s pointless to even hope…” the god of war pointed out.

The flattery was wonderful, but Xena wanted to end this before she goes all red! “Okay, yeah, sure, whatever…” she said sarcastically, “Now go off and find some new plan to irritate me!”

 _So it really did affect her!_ he thought amused. “Sorry, I got you thinking I don’t need you anymore,” he told her. Xena was thankful for the dark so he couldn’t see her blush. “Oh, and Xena- remember I promised that you will never be second best to anyone? Well, I still love you more than ever…” Now it was his turn to blush. Ares couldn’t believe what he’d just said. He quickly disappeared, before she could question him.

Xena stood there for long moments trying to figure out what he meant. Then she dropped it- too confusing. The warrior princess let out a sigh of relief, when she was sure he’d gone. Now, she felt whole again. She gently brushed her sword’s smooth blade, just like he brushed her on the cheek, a few moments ago, and got back to the intensive practice…

##### THE END


End file.
